Girls Are Trouble
by MelKnight
Summary: A woman named Selena comes to town to be a castle guard for King Dedede, who instantly falls in love with her. Selena, however, has feelings for Meta Knight, which makes Dedede jealous. He wants to get rid of the knight. Oh, but that's just the beginning. First fanfic. Gimme slack.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kirby walked in the castle halls alongside Tiff and Tuff.

Tuff turned to Tiff. "So what do you think mom and dad meant when they said there was going to be a new person in the castle?"

"Obviously they meant Dedede was going to hire another person to do his evil bidding," Tiff said with a 'duh' tone.

"Poyo?" Kirby made his cute little sound.

"Oh, we forgot to tell Kirby," Tuff said. "Well I guess he just heard everything."

"No kiddin'," Tiff said sarcastically. Tiff bumped into someone. It was Meta Knight. " Oh, sorry," Tiff apologized. "I guess I didn't look where I was going."

His eyes shone for a split second."I suppose you were going to see who King Dedede's new servant was," Meta Knight assumed.

"They're already here?" Tuff said surprised.

"Of course," Meta Knight said. He turned around, and his cape flapped with the breeze. He walked towards the thrown room, with Sword and Blade following right behind him.

Meta Knight appeared with the other two knights.

"Meta Knight, just where have you been?!" King Dedede asked impatiently.

" In your palace," Meta Knight answered coolly. He shot the king a look, and Dedede gulped.

Other people were already there. Sir Embrum, Lady Like, Waddle Doo, and some Waddle Dees were already there. Tiff and her little brother Tuff got in a few moments after Meta Knight and the knights.

Lastly, a girl no one has seen before walked in. She was human (The only human in all of Dream Land) and a few inches shorter than Dedede. She had dark brown hair that reached her waist. Her skin was gorgeously tanned, and her eyes were light brown. She was wearing a strapless, gray shirt and jean caprise. Her beauty was bewitching.

All eyes fell on her King Dedede's jaw dropped. The girl got on one knee "Master," she told the king.

Escargoon closed Dedede's mouth, and the king punched him for touching him.

"Wellll... You must be Selena," Dedede said slyly.

"Of course," the girl said as she got up. "Who else would you expect?"

"So, you're a..?" King Dedede seemed to forget why she was there.

"Castle guard," Selena finished the sentence for him as she nodded.

"A guard?" the king asked. _You're much too pretty to be a guard,_ he thought.

Meta Knight wanted to test her because she claimed to be a guard. He glanced at Blade, and nodded. Selena didn't see, since they were standing next to the door.

Blade charged at Selena, 100% silent. Selena grabbed the end of his sword without looking. She flipped him over. He lost grip of his sword, and flew into the wall. Selena tossed the sword in the air. When the sword flipped a full 360 degrees, she grabbed it's hilt, and rested the tip of the blade on her shoulder.

She nodded, "I'm a guard."

King Dedede blinked several times. Then he snapped out of it and declared, "How about we have a feast for the new comer?!" Everyone cheered except the three knights, who always played it cool.

...

That night, the Waddle Dees cooked up a giant feast. King Dedede was so love stricken by Selena, he even allowed Kirby to join.

Selena sashayed in. "Come sit by me!" the king called. Instead, she walked right past him, and sat in an empty chair next to Meta Knight.

Meta Knight shot a suspesious look at her. Blade and Sword took this oppurtunity to ask her questions about herself. Obviously trying to get to know her better.

At King Dedede's word, everyone began to eat. Selena noticed Meta Knight ate with his mask still on.

"What?" she asked. "Not polite enough to take your mask off at the dinner table?" she teased.

He looked at her. "No."

A Waddle Dee skipped by, and handed Selena a glass of water. "Thanks little dude," she said as she petted the top of it's head. The little creature blushed and scurried away.

"Hey, that Kirby fellow's eating all the food," Selena told the king. Then she took a long sip of the water.

"I know," Dedede said, glaring at Kirby."I don't like that kid."

"Are you kidding me?" Selena asked. She walked to Kirby and knelt beside him. "He's adorable!" she cooed, as she pinched Kirby's cheeks. Kirby blushed and made a poyo sound.

"Did I say I didn't like him?" Dedede asked nervously, "I meant... He's my best friend!"

"Too late," Selena said as she winked at him. " Now he's my best friend." She hugged Kirby, and he 'poyo'ed again.

"Since when do you like Kirby?" Tiff asked. King Dedede shot her a look, and she shut up.

...

Later that night, Selena strolled through the palace.

She turned the corner, towards her room. She was surprised to see Meta Knight leaning against her door with his arms crossed.

"Uh... You're in my way," Selena said. He pushed himself off her door, but still blocked the way. "Please. Move."

"I don't know who you are," Meta Knight said in his smooth, deep accent. "But no one just pops up to be a guard for King Dedede. Especially for King Dedede."

"Didn't you suddenely become a guard for Dedede?" she asked innocently.

Meta Knight's eyes flashed red for a second. He moved from the door, and walked down the hall. _Wait,_ he thought,_how did she know I suddenely started to work for the king? _He turned around to question her, but she already escaped into her room.

"Maybe I should avoid her," he murmured as he walked down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning, Meta Knight woke up and looked at the bunk bed Blade and Sword shared. Strangely, the two weren't in their beds. _No one ever wakes up before me,_ Meta Knight thought. _Unless I slept in! _He looked at the clock, but it was the same time he always woke up. _What kind of trouble did they get into now?_

Meta Knight walked through the palace. Deciding Blade and Sword weren't inside, he checked outside. Of course, they were showing off moves to Selena.

Selena turned around. "Meta Knight!" she beamed. She totally ignored Sword and Blade, and walked up to the masked Star Warrior. She tried to hug him, but he stepped out of the way. She fell to her knees. "Jeez, how rude," she mumbled.

Meta Knight turned, and his cape nearly hit her in the face. Then he walked away.

"Me-ow," Sword whispered to Blade. "Since when is he like that?" Blade shrugged.

Kirby skipped through the castle gates. King Dedede darted up to him. "Oh no you don't!" Dedede said. "You get out of my castle!"

"Poyo?" Kirby said. "Why King Dwedwedwe?" Kirby said the king's name wrong because he was still learning how to talk.

"It's Dedede, not Dwedwedwe!" the king yelled.

"Hey! Stop yelling at him!"

Dedede turned around. "Se-Selena!"

Selena turned to Kirby. "There's my best friend!" Selena knelt and spread out her arms. Kirby giggled. Then he dashed to her and jumped into her arms. Selena stood up, still carrying Kirby. "You should be ashamed!" she told the king. "Yelling at a child!"

Before the king could protest, Selena whipped around, causing her hair to beautifully blow with the breeze. She walked away, with Kirby still in her arms.

Escargoon walked around the thrown room. He was bored out of his mind. Suddenly, the king burst in."Escargoon!" Dedede yelled." I need you to give me money so I can buy a monster!"

"B-but sire!" Escargoon said. "Kirby defeated the guy that made all the monsters, remember?" He paused. "Why do you even want another monster?"

"So I can get rid of that Kirby!" King Dedede hollered.

"I thought you gave that up!" Escargoon said, a bit terrified.

"But now Selena is getting awfully close to him, and now I need to remove him from the competition!"

"C-competition?!"

"Yes! I like Selena! She will be mine! Got that?!"

"G-got it, sire!" Escargoon said unsteadily. "But what about Meta Knight, sir? It seems that Selena is very drawn to him."

"You're right..." King Dedede mumbled.

"I-I am?"

"I can just send Meta Knight on a dangerous mission," the king brainstormed. "Chances are, he won't come back!"

...

"Meta Knight!" Dedede called from the throne room.

In a blink of the eye, Meta Knight appeared. "Yes?"

"I need you to go on a mission to Volcano Valley," the king said. "And slay Skullord."*

"Skullord?!" Sword nearly screamed as he and Blade stepped inside.

"The ginormous pig-creature that lives in a volcano?!" Blade asked. "How will we defeat him?!"

"We?" King Dedede asked. He and Escargoon laughed. Blade and Sword looked at them in confusion. "No," the king chuckled. "Meta Knight will go on this mission, alone."

Blade and Sword gasped in horror. Meta Knight's eyes flashed in shock.

"Goodbye, Meta Knight," Dedede said. "See you in a few days."

As soon as the three knights left, Dedede added, "If you even survive."

...

Meta Knight packed a few things: his sword, an extra cape.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Blade asked.

"No," Meta Knight said. "I'm not sure." There was a pause. "But you heard the king. He wants me to do this alone."

"Why do we even listen to him anymore?" Sword muttered. "Kirby demolished Night Mare Interprises. Weren't we really just here to train Kirby?"

Meta Knight glanced at him."Do you have another place we can stay in mind?"

"Well...no," Sword said. He looked at the Star Warrior. "I suppose we should stay here for the time being."

"Anywho..." Blade said, "this is a dangerous mission!"

"I know," Meta Knight said. "But King Dedede wants me to slay Skullord."

"But Volcano Valley?!" Blade nearly screamed. "Does the king want you dead?!"

"Skullord's nothing," Meta Knight assured.

"Ya, and Waddle Dee's a vicious, blood-thirsty monster," Sword stated sarcastically. Meta Knight shot him a look. "What?" Sword asked. "Sword makes Krakko look cute and cuddly." He sighed, then looked away. "At least come back in one piece."

"We'll see," Meta Knight said as he walked out the door, with a one-strap backpack hung around his shoulder.

...

Meta Knight walked through Cappy Town. He soon stood in the outskirts. The masked knight looked back, and then walked farther and farther away.

Blade and Sword whispered back and forth. "Do you think Meta Knight will make it?" Blade asked.

"It's hard to tell," Sword replied.

Tiff and Kirby walked through the halls, but stopped when they overheard the two knights' conversation. "What are you guys talking about?" Tiff asked.

"Do you mean you haven't heard the terrible news?" Blade asked. Kirby and Tiff shook their heads. "Meta Knight was sent on a dangerous mission." Blade continued, "To kill Skullord."

"Skullord?!" Tiff said uneasily. "Who told Meta Knight to slay that beast?!"

"Dedede," Sword said. "If I ever get my hands on the king..." He shook his head and growled to himself.

"But why would the king send Meta Knight on a terrible, pointless mission?" Tiff wondered. "Especially alone."

"Maybe to fetch one of Dedede's stupid items that Skullord has or something," Sword snorted. He sighed. "I really don't know. I wasn't there to hear any details. If there were any."

"All I know," Blade said, "is that I want to follow Meta Knight. I don't like the idea of him dueling Skullord alone. Star Warrior or not."

"But if you followed him," Tiff started, "Then you would be going against King Dedede's wishes."

Blade snorted. "I don't care about that! I'm loyal to Meta Knight, not Dedede."

"Do you even know where Skullord lives?" Tiff asked.

"Of course," answered Blade, "Volcano Valley.

Tiff crossed her arms. "And do you know how to get there?"

Sword and Blade remained quiet. "Do you?" Blade asked the little girl.

"No," Tiff said, "But neither do you. Anyways, you don't even know how far Meta Knight has gotten at this point, or what route he's taken."

Blade huffed angerily as Sword sighed. The two trudged away.

Kirby looked at Tiff. "Met-Ni gone?" the little hero asked, totally pronouncing Meta Knight's name wrong.

Tiff looked into Kirby's big blue watery eyes. "For now, Kirby. For now."

* Skullord is a big pig-like creature. He is the 4th boss in 'Kirby Mass Attack.' And he's freakishly huge!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Meta Knight was finally at the end of a forest he was passing through for a , he was looking down a large canyon, which was his next obstacle. The canyon had a name; Gordo Gorge.

A soft wind grazed the top of the canyon. Meta Knight's cape flapped gently in the breeze. The Star Warrior began to search for a place to climb down.

He jumped down, close to the gorge's side. He decided he might die when he got to the bottom because of the impact, so instead he grabbed onto a ledge. He held onto the ledge and began to pull himself up. His right hand lost grip of the edge, but then he grabbed it again. He pulled himsef onto the ledge. Now he was half way down the canyon, but he still needed to climb down the other half.

He jumped onto a lower ledge. He landed on his hands and feet. Then a pain shot through his hand. His right hand landed on a very sharp rock, and it pierced through his hand. Blood poured out of his hand. A pool of dark red blood formed by his feet.

Meta Knight bit his lip under his mask to hold back a yell. The day was turning to night, and he found a cave in the side of the wall. He walked inside for shelter.

Soon storm clouds formed and rain fell from the sky. Meta Knight tried to look at his hand, but so much blood was coming out of it, he couldn't see it clearly.

Another hot pain in his hand made him wince.

A squeaking sound came from outside. A small mouse like creature hopped inside the cave. It had no arms, hands, legs or feet. It's body was small and round, and the creature has big round ears on the top of it's head. The center of it's body was an apricot color, and the rest was a light bluish-purple. It was a Squeaker.*

"Hello," it said. Meta Knight could tell by their voice that it was a girl. "I'm Squeakette," she continued, "What's your name?"

"Meta Knight."

Squeakette looked at his hand. "Oh my goodness!" she gasped when she saw the major injury. "What happened?!"

"My hand accidentely landed on a sharp rock."

Squeakette hopped towards the exit of the cave. "Wait here," she said, as she hopped out into the rain. She came back into the cave about ten minutes later with a strip of white cloth. "Gimme your hand."

Meta Knight reached his wounded hand towards her. Squeakette wrapped his hand. Meta Knight tied it, since the girl had no hands.

"Thank you," the masked Warrior said.

After the little girl settled down next to him, she said, "Where are you off to?"

"Volcano Valley."

She suddenly looked at him in shock. "Why?!" she gasped. "Don't you know Skullord is there?"

"That's why I'm going," he said. "To slay him."

"No,no,no," Squeakette laughed. "Sorry, but it can't be done. Skullord's a hundred times bigger than you, and that's an underestimation."

"Well I have to."

"Why?" she said, more curious.

"Because the king told me too," he said.

"King?"

"I work for the king," he said. "He sent me on a mission to kill Skullord."

"Hey," Squeakette said. "I can help you get to Volcano Valley. I know how to get there." She hopped in front of him. "What do ya say?" she asked. "Deal?"

Meta Knight looked at her. _Well I do need help finding Volcano Valley, and she does say she knows where it is..._ The masked knight nodded. "Deal."

"Ooh, one catch," she said. Meta Knight's eyes shone because she never told him anything about a catch. "When you defeat Skullord, you're taking me back with you. I haven't been outside of Gordo Gorge in a long time." She hopped closer to the exit, and looked out the cave. "Don't get me wrong, I love this place." Meta Knight could sense sadness in her voice. "But I'm so alone here," she continued. "Sure, all the gordos are friendly, but I'm an out cast. I'm a lone mouse in all the spiky balls."

"I'm so sor-"

She was so caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Meta Knight, and accidentaly cut him off. "I mean, after I lost my parents in a bad storm, I've been so lonely. I didn't know what to do. It rained so badly a few years back, and the lake on top of this canyon flooded, then everything flooded into here. Me and my parents were just passing by, trying to get past this gorge to the other side." She paused.

Meta Knight was surprised a little girl like that would pour all her emotions out to a complete stranger. "We made a camp down at the canyon's floor, and it all got washed away in the middle of the night. We all woke up, but it was too late. My parents got washed one direction at a fork in the canyon, and I got washed the other way. I never saw them again."

"What did you do?" Meta Knight asked, concerned.

"What any little kid would do," she said, "I started to cry for them to come back. Eventually, I drowned and woke up the next morning. Mom and Dad were nowhere in sight. I knew then I had to step up and take care of myself. I found a good cave, a few feet down from here actually, and built a house inside. Nothing fancy, of course, just a bed and a basket of food."

"And you never left?" the masked warrior asked, surprised.

"No," she said, "I was never good at climbing far distances. Even if I did manage to get out, where would I go?"

This left Meta Knight speechless. "So," she said. "We should head out tomorrow morning," she changed the conversation.

"Y-yeah," Meta Knight stammered.

The next morning, Selena walked into the throne room. She yawned. "Hey, where's Meta Knight?" she asked Dedede.

"Oh, him?" the king asked innocentely. "I sent him on a mission."

"Mission?"

"To Volcano Valley."

Selena's eyes widened. "Where Skullord is?!"

"Yes," the king said, "That's why I sent him on the mission. To slay Skullord." King Dedede continued. "I know you're 'drawn' to him, but I had to send my strongest warrior. But now we have alone time."

"What?!" she demanded. "You just sent Meta Knight away to his doom, and you want alone time with me?!"

"Well..."

Selena glared at him. "I doubt there is a reason to slay that beast. You made a stupid mistake. And if you think you've got a chance with me after what you just did, you're an idiot."

She turned to leave. Dedede ran in front of her. "Wait!" why do you care about him so much?"

He swore a look of sadness crossed her face, but as soon as it happened, it was gone. "It's none of your business," she said to him coldly, giving him a glare. She pushed past him, but then stopped in the doorway. "You underestimated Skullord. Meta Knight is in deep trouble. I won't go after him, since that is obviously your wishes. But I'm not gonna believe anything you say anymore." There was a pause. "You have no idea how much I love Meta Knight." Shock crossed Dedede's face. "He may not remember me now, but he left sweet memories in my heart."

*A Squeaker is a small mouse creature that's in Kirby Squeak Squad, and in Kirby's Mass Attack on Daroach's airship


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Meta Knight walked behind Squeakette with his cape draped around his body. The little mouse girl hopped with joy. They were already to the bottom of the gorge, working their way to the other side. They hurried through the mass of spiky gordos.

_ How can she smile like that after all she's been through? _Meta Knight thought. _It's incredible._

Soon they were climbing up the other side. Half way up, Meta Knight slipped because of his hand injury. He landed on the ledge beneath where he used to be. "Are you okay?!" Squeakette called from ten feet up.

"Yes," Meta Knight called back. _Hmm... It would be faster to climb using my- No! I can't. They're only for emergencies._

He climbed up as Squeakette waited for him. "Hold on," she said. She looked at his bandaged hand. "It's still tightly wrapped. But... It looks like it's heavily bleeding now."

The Star Warrior looked at his hand. "It will be alright. I'm fine."

They continued to climb.

Selena leaned against the apple tree in the royal garden. She sighed, and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with Selena?" Kirby asked as he walked up.

"I'm worried about Meta Knight," she answered.

"Why?"

"Well..." she said with a sigh. "... He's about to battle Skullord. That beast Skullord is, well, dangerous." The woman looked down at Kirby. I just hope he's alright."

"Met-Ni will be okay," Kirby assured with a nod.

"I hope so." She reached into the tree and pulled out an apple. Then she tossed it to Kirby, who swallowed the fruit whole.

As it got darker, Meta Knight and Squeakette got to the top of the canyon. The little mouse girl yawned. "It's getting dark," she whined. "We should find a place to camp."

"No," he said. "We just need to go a little farther."

The Star Warrior kept on walking, but he heard Squeakette stop. He turned around to see her looking down at the gorge. She looked sad. Meta Knight stood still.

She sighed. "I'm going to miss you, Gordo Gorge." Squeakette hopped ahead of Meta Knight. Then he followed several moments later.

Selena looked out her window, towards the moon.

"Are you okay?" a voice sounded behind her. Selena whipped around, and saw Tiff standing in the doorway in her pajamas. It was really late, past eleven o' clock, so Selena didn't expect to see anyone. Tiff yawned and rubbed her eye, then she walked up and stood next to the other girl.

"Ya," Selena said softly.

"It's about Meta Knight?" Tiff guessed.

"Ya."

There was a stretch of silence. Then Tiff said, "Did you used to know him? Before you came here?"

"Yes," Selena said. "Even before he came here."

"How did you know him?"

Selena's eyes darted away.

"You can tell me," Tiff said. When she still didn't respond, Tiff said, "Meta Knight doesn't act as if he knows you."

Selena slowly looked back at her. "He doesn't remember who I am anymore. Even if he tried to remember, he can't."

"Well, it would be hard to forget someone like you," Tiff tried to comfort her.

"He didn't forget naturally," Selena said, looking away again.

"Then... How..?" There was a long pause.

Selena looked back at her, holding back tears. "I erased his memory."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Meta Knight and Squeakette collapsed as the grass began to disappear and red volcanic rock was as far as the eye could see. The air had a slight smoky scent in it; a clear sign that they had just entered volcano valley.

The scenery was superb, in a disasterous way. The horizon was dotted with towering volcanoes. There were dips and cliffs carved into the land, maybe carved from lava. Tunnels traced the ground, perhaps going miles underneath the surface. As odd as it was, pools of cool water was seen here and there.

"Can we go to sleep _now_?" Squeakette asked anxious to get rest.

"Yes," Meta Knight replied tiredly.

"Good riddance," she said. She crawled under the knight's spread out cape and fell asleep.

"You erased his memory?!" Tiff asked in horror. "Why?!"

"It's not a topic I like to bring up," Selena said. "I didn't have a choice. And he's not the only person whose memory I wiped. When I erased his, I was erasing a whole group of people's memory."

"Who was everyone who got their memory erased?" Tiff asked more calmly.

Selena shook her head. "I'm not going to tell you." When she saw a look of hurt cross Tiff's face, she said, "It's not you. I wouldn't tell anyone." After a pause, Selena whispered, "Tiff, it hurts too much to remember."

After a moment in silence, Tiff said, "It's okay. I don't need to know."

...

The next morning, Tiff decided to check up on Selena, since she didn't seem too happy last night. The little girl opened the door softly. She found Selena sitting on the floor in front of the foot of her bed. Her face was in her hands.

Tiff quietly walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Selena looked up. Her eyes were red, and tears stained her face. She wasn't radient as usual. In fact, she looked sick.

"Are you..?" Tiff could barely manage to say. "...feeling well?" she finished.

Selena breathed out. She tried to say something, but her throat was sore, and no words came out of her mouth.

Tiff placed the back of her hand on Selena's forehead. "Your forehead is warm!" Tiff said, "you have a fever!"

"It's nothing," Selena weakly said. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," the little girl argued. Despite Selena's protest, Tiff made her get in bed.

"I'll go get you some water!" Tiff said as she hurried out the door.

"N-no, I," Selena said, but Tiff was already out the door.

Tiff rushed into the castle's kitchen. She grabbed a cup and filled it with water, then she walked back up the stairs, towards Selena's room.

"What're ya up to?" a voice behind her demanded. Tiff turned around, and saw the fat king Dedede looking down at her.

"What?" Tiff said with attitude. "I just have a glass of water." She tried to walk around him, but he got in her way again. "This doesn't have anything to do that's Kirby-related, does it?" the king asked suspeciously.

"No," Tiff said, annoyed. "The water is for Selena! She has a fever!"

"Selena's sick?!" he asked.

"Get out of my way!" Tiff said irritated. She hurried back to Selena's room, Dedede trailing behind.

Tiff gave the glass to Selena as soon as she got back. Then she chugged the water down. "Thanks," Selena said.

King Dedede burst through the door. "You're sick?!" he asked loudly, but concerned. "How?! You were fine yesterday!"

"Stop yelling," Tiff said sharply. "You're in the same room as us, we can hear you fine!"

"You're sick?" Dedede asked in a lower voice.

"Yes, but I don't know why." She turned in her bed so her back was facing Dedede.

The king, unsatisfied with this answer, left the room.

"I know why you're sick," Tiff said. Selena looked at her. "You're so worried about Meta Knight, that you fell ill. " After a pause, Tiff continued. "Sometimes if you're so worried about someone, you get really sick because you're stressed." Tiff looked at Selena. "I think you're stressing over Meta Knight's safety."

There was a long pause. "Can I tell you a secret?" Selena asked, facing Tiff. Tiff nodded, and Selena motioned her to come closer.

Selena whispered the secret into Tiff's ear. Tiff's face turned red. "That's why you're here?" Tiff asked.

Selena weakly laughed. "Ya." After a moment that Tiff spent processing, Selena told her, "Don't tell Meta Knight. I don't want him to be freaked out since he doesn't remember me. I mean, In a way, I'm stalking him."

"Why'd you erase his memory?" Tiff asked, her face still a little red.

Selena's smile faded. Then it came back and she said, "That's a secret for another time." Tiff wondered if she just got a stronger bond with Selena . "Hurry along now! And don't think about what I told you! I bet it's making your head turn," Selena said.

"It doesn't make sense!" Tiff said. Her face was getting hot again.

Selena laughed. "Maybe you'll get it when you're older."

Before Tiff could leave, Selena asked, "Could you get me more water?" and held out her cup to Tiff. Tiff grabbed the cup and walked away.

_I can't believe she said that! _Tiff thought. _Ohhh... I'm a kid! I don't wanna hear stuff like that! _She hurried to the kitchen. _But I never would have guessed... I guess I should have seen something similar to this coming. I mean, who just wants to serve Dedede? Everyone had a reason to come serve Dedede that wasn't at all because they wanted to be his servents. Meta Knight, Blade, and Sword came because there were monsters here, and their job was to destroy monsters._

Tiff got the water and started walking back. _I guess it's not a shocker that Selena never wanted to serve the king. But, I'm a kid, I get weirded out by that kind of stuff. So I guess she is really madly in love with Meta Knight, it has to be true if she went through all the trouble of finding him. _

Tiff shook her head. _But that was one of her 'secrets?' AND WHY IS MY FACE GETTING RED?! _she screamed in her mind when she saw her reflection in the glass of water. _Maybe 'cause I'm just a kid. _

_ But if Selena loves Meta Knight, she must've erased his memory for his own good, right? Hey! Maybe I can help get them back together! After all, if Meta Knight doesn't remember who Selena is, then it will be hard for her to make him love her. Yep I'll help... AND OH MY GOSH! MY FACE IS CHERRY RED AGAIN!_

"What's wrong Tiff?" Sword asked as she passed the two knights in the hallway.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Tiff asked awkwardly.

"You look like you're going to pass out from heat stroke or something."

"N-no... It's nothing."

"You sure?"

Tiff nodded. "Maybe you'll find out eventually. But I definately won't be the one to tell you. It's weird."

"You started your girl thing or something?" Sword asked. "I didn't think you were old enough."

Tiff's face got redder than it was before. "WHAT?! NO! THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"I'm just asking," Sword said. "You said something was weird."

"I never meant that!" she said, her face hot. Then she rushed past him, back to Selena's room and handed her the glass of water.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

That same morning, Meta Knight and Squeakette walked on the molten rocks. Squeakette was panting very hard. "Aren't you hot in that cape and mask?" she asked.

"A little, but I'll be fine."

"I'm not going to fight Skullord," she said. "It's just that I'm too weak and he's like a thousand times bigger than you and me. I guess I'll just hide behind a rock or something. I don't wanna leave you hanging, but I would just hold you back if I tried to help. Plus you've got that golden sword, which looks really strong. You're a knight, so you're probably strong too, and-"

She was cut off when he held her back from walking any further. "Hey!" she complained, "What's the big idea?!"

"Look," he said.

In front of them was a large lake of lava. If Squeakette took one more step, she would have fell in. "Oh," she said. "How're we gonna cross?"

Meta Knight looked around. "There," he said, pointing to a wooden bridge that stretched over the lake.

"Now what genius decided to build a wooden bridge in a flammable environment?" Squeakette said sarcastically.

The two began to cross the bridge. Suddenly, the wooden boards began to vibrate.

"Hold on," Meta Knight told the little mouse girl.

"What?" she said, turning around to face him. She didn't feel the faint shaking because her senses weren't as sharp as the knight's.

Then a large fountain of lava burst out of the lake, right behind Squeakette. She turned around, the bright flames reflecting in her eyes. "Whoa," she breathed. "A lava geyser."

Meta Knight pushed himself and the mesmorized girl to the other side, just as the bridge burned down.

Squeakette shook herself out of it. A spray of lava from the geyser came their way. Meta Knight held up the side of his cape, and shielded them from it. The lava burned holes in his cape.

"Your cape's ruined," Squeakette said.

"It's fine," he said. "Let's keep going." He walked ahead with his cape flowing behind him as Squeakette hopped beside him.

...

Just as the morning turned to afternoon, Squeakette began to complain. "I'm thirsty!And it's even hotter now!" she whined.

"Hey, there's a pool of water over there," Meta Knight said, pointing to a shallow dent in the ground filled with water.

"Yay!" she squealled, hopping in it. "I'm guessing you're not taking that mask off, so here," she said, splashing him with water. "Why don't you ever take that mask off? Do you have a reason not to?" she asked. "Don't you want some water to drink?"

"No," he said. "I don't have a reason not to take off my mask," he said. It was actually a was a reason he didn't take his mask off. Two reasons, actually. He never took off his mask, because then people never took him seriously. He didn't like to admit it, but he was adorable. The second, and main reason, was that his mask was a symbol of the Star Warriors.

"C'mon," she said. "I won't make fun of you if you take of that mask of yours."

"Not going to happen," he said. "I can still drink with it on."

"Prove it."

He stepped into the water to where the water was to his cheek level. Water filled the bottom half of the inside of the mask, and he drank it. He stepped out of the water.

Squeakette smiled warmly. "You really are stubborn." Then she got out of the water too.

Then they continued on the journey.

**P.S. I just read the reviews. To reviewer Desukan; Don't worry. Selena won't be a Mary Sue character later in the story. After her past and secrets are revealed, she won't be liked by alot by the characters anymore. Hee hee. The stories won't be weakened by her likebleness. Just wait until Celeste shows up. Oops. Spoiler alert.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

By nightfall, Meta Knight and Squeakette reached the main volacno where Skullord lived. After fighting through caves, lava pits, lava lakes, and mountains, each filled with creatures, the two finally reached the end of Volcano Valley.

Meta Knight was barely scratched, but Squeakette had quite a few dings and bumps.

"Here," he said. He placed Squeakette behind a rock out of Skullord's view, then set his backpack next to her. "I don't want you going farther than this."

"But-"

"It's too dangerous. I'll come back for you."

"Meta Knight-"

"Stay here. Promise?"

Squeakette nodded after a hesitation. "Promise."

"Good."

Meta Knight grabbed Galaxia's hilt, and began to climb the mountain.

He peered into the opening of the volcano as soon as he got to the top. He could see Skullord, who was truely big. The only part of it that was visible was the top of it's head.

Meta Knight exhaled. This was it. This monster was bigger than any of NME's. Skullord could be the one to decide his fate.

The brave warrior grabbed a stone and threw it into the volcano. The rock hit the creature's head, causing Skullord to shuffle angerily. It's clawed hand grabbed the rim of the volcano's mouth, and then it pulled itself to the top.

Seeing that the beast was awakening, Meta Knight slid about half-way down the volcanic mountain to get to safer grounds. It was a bit too late though.

Skullord had already noticed Meta Knight, and was trying to grab him with it's pig paws. The knight was quick though, and dodged it's every swipe of the paw.

The creature realized that wasn't working, so it picked up a boulder instead. The pig monster smashed it with it's head and the rock shattered to many smaller pieces. Skullord spit fire at the littler rocks, which were set a blaze.

The small bullets of rock and fire grazed Meta Knight, creating thin cuts all over his arms and body.

While the knight dodged the remaining rock bits that still hailed down, Skullord threw a large boulder at Meta Knight without smashing it to pieces.

The Star Warrior tried to dodge it, but the rock was too big to get away from. It clashed into his shoulder, slicing a deep cut into the limb.

He grasped the wound. Meta Knight realized he couldn't actually slay Skullord without getting close enough. But closer meant more dangerous, and more dangerous sounded nearly impossible, but alas, likely.

He began to climb back up the volcano. But what a mistake that was. Now he was in Skullord's hand range, and the monster took advantage of that. It clawed at him. The Star Warrior tried to jump over the attack, but Skullord's hand was too massive to get over. The claws of the creature sliced his side. Even though Meta Knight was one of the strongest warriors, this beast was too bulky and vicious to slay. It's like nothing he'd ever battled before.

The warrior got his footing a little off, and slid several feet down the steep volcano. He slid down and ducked into a cave on the side of the mountain, out of Skullord's sight.

"Where is he?" Squeakette whispered, for she did not see him anymore. His figure had vanished to the other side of the volcano.

Skullord wasn't going to give up just because his opponent was out of sight. It threw boulder one by one down all sides of the mountain.

Meta Knight jumped out of his hiding place and ran up the volcano again. He dodged rock after rock. Skullord grabbed about ten boulders in both it's hands and squeezed them tightly. It's paws released so much pressure that the ten boulders combined into one massive one. To make that worse, it lit the massive boulder on fire. Then it threw the mass of rock at the Star Warrior that was about a thousand times smaller than that creature, which is no exaggeration.

The boulder hit the knight, sending him flying. He slid a few feet, scraping his back.

While he was down, the pig clawed at him and sliced him. Blood sprayed out of his injuries.

"Nooooooo!" Squeakette screamed at the top of her lungs.

The scream caught the pig's attention. It opened it's large jaw, and fire came roaring out of it's throat towards the little girl. Meta Knight saw this, and skidded down to protect the mouse girl, despite his wounds.

He jumped in front of the flames just in time to save her.

Tears rolled down her face when she saw how injured he was.

Meta Knight got up. "You will not hurt my friend."

Skullord let out a screeching roar, which Meta Knight decided was it's way of laughing. The warrior took this as an insult, and darted up the volcano with renewed energy.

The creature clawed at him, but Meta Knight learned from his last mistake. He ducked instead of jumped. Then he jumped onto Skullord's arm when it wasn't paying attention. Meta Knight ran up it's arm, then slashed it's face with Galaxia.

It roared with rage. It threw a boulder into the air and lit it on fire, sending the rock hurtling to Meta Knight. To the knight's (and Skullord's) surprise, the rock exploded mid-air, causing bullets of little rock bits to cut into Meta Knight.

Now the Star Warrior was scraped and sliced. He looked down at himself, and noticed how much blood was slicked onto his body.

Out of the corner of his eye, Meta Knight noticed that Skullord was trying to claw him while he wasn't paying attention. The Star Warrior jumped out of the way, and sliced the creature's hand in the process.

Skullord began to lick his paw's cut. Meta Knight took this oppurtunity to dash up to the rim of the volcano. He realized Skullord was too far away to strike.

_This is it, I have to use them, _he thought to himself. _I said they were only for emergencies, and this is an emergency. _

Then he took off his cape. A burning sensation filled his back, and something moved in his back deep within the flesh. Two paralell slits on his back ripped open, and bloody wings came out. They were leathery and indigo like dragon wings, but were tinted red from blood.

Meta Knight didn't bother testing out his wings. He flew up to Skullord and slashed the beast in the forehead. It began to fall backwards, so Meta Knight flew to the back of it's head and slashed there too. Then the monster was truely dead, and it sunk back into the volcano, just after Meta Knight broke off a piece of it's bone crown to prove he killed it.

The Star Warrior landed at the volcano's base. He slowly drew his wings into his back again, regretting not testing or stretching them before flying. He pulled his tattered cape back over his shoulders where it belonged, as Squeakette hopped up to him.

"You're alive!" she squealled happily. Even though he was alive, the little girl couldn't stop crying. "Y-you have wings..?" she finally said in shock. "H-h-how..?"

"Maybe I'll explain later," Meta Knight said. "But first let's get back to _our _home," he said. "Cappytown."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Days after Meta Knight had slain Skullord, he and Squeakette still weren't back yet.

King Dedede sat in his thrown. _Ha! _the king thought. _Meta Knight's probably dead by now! And I get Selena!"_

The king looked up and screamed like a little girl. There, standing in front of him, was Meta Knight. He was battered and bloodied, but alive. Right before the king's eyes.

"Here," the knight said, rolling his r like usual. He tossed a piece of Skullord's bone crown to Dedede, proving he had killed the beast.

The penguin stared at the bone, speechless. He tried to look at Meta Knight, but the warrior was already gone.

...

Meta Knight opened the door to his room. Blade and Sword were at the table eating soup. The two knights saw him, and Sword spit soup at Blade's face.

"You're alive!" Sword cheered happily while Blade was busy wiping his face with a dish towel.

"I want to show you something," Meta Knight said, skipping the greetings. The two watched as Meta Knight reached into his backpack. "But you can't tell the king." Blade and Sword nodded. Then the Star Warrior pulled a small mouse out of the bag.

"It's a Squeakers!" Sword said.

Meta Knight nodded. "Her name is Squeakette," he said. "She helped me on my journey, and now she will live with us."

"Awww," Blade said. "She's kinda cute." He reached out to pet her, but she swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she said. "I may be a mouse, but I'm no pet!" She hopped off of Meta Knight's palm, and onto the ground. Then she climbed up the table. "Ooh, soup," she said, "I'm hungry."

Then she ate Blade's soup. "C'mon," he said. "That was mine, you jerk."

Meta Knight and Sword watched as Blade unsuccessfully tried to get his bowl of soup away from Squeakette. The mouse was hungry though, so she bit his finger to make him go away. The two knights chuckled as Blade screamed like a little girl. He shook his finger hardly until she let go. Little cresent shaped slits were cut into his finger where her teeth had been. The girl went back to eating his meal.

"So how'd she help you?" Sword asked, now uninterested in Blade's mouse bites.

"She guided me," Meta Knight said. "She knew which way to go."

"So she was the Sacagawea to your Lewis and Clark?" Blade said, butting into the conversation. Meta Knight looked at him and then smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Blade said. He looked at Meta Knight's body. "Do you need some bandages or something?" he asked, forgetting about the little nibbles on his finger.

Meta Knight looked at his numerous scrapes, cuts, and burns. "Yes, I think I do."

Sword rushed into the bathroom before Blade could, and came back out with a large container filled with bandages and medicine. He almost started to bandage Meta Knight before he forgot something. "Hold on," Sword said. "I have a special medicine. I'll try to find it."

Blade and Meta Knight then heard a poyo sound. They looked towards the open door, and saw Kirby jumping up and down. Tiff and Tuff stood right behind him.

"Met-Ni! Met-Ni!" Kirby cheered, trying his best to pronounce his name. The little pink puffball ran into the room and tackled Meta Knight into a hug.

"Ow, you're hurting me," Meta Knight said calmly.

Kirby let go, and began skipping around the room chanting, "Met-Ni! Met-Ni!"

"Oh," Tiff said, "I almost forgot something!" Then she dashed out of the doorway, and down the hallway. The others looked her way in confusion.

Tiff entered Selena's room. "Selena! Selena!" Tiff called. The castle guard came out of the kitchen.

"What? What?" she said.

"Meta Knight's back!"

Selena's eyes lit up. "What are you waiting for?! Take me to him!"

Tiff grabbed Selena's hand and rushed down the hall with her. Selena felt a special bond with Tiff.

They past Dedede quickly, causing him to flip around. _Where's she going? _he thought.

Tiff brought Selena into Meta Knight's room. He was sitting on a chair next to Blade still waiting for Sword. Tuff was sitting on the floor cross-legged. Kirby was still skipping around the room.

Selena threw her arms around Meta Knight, almost knocking him out of his chair. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she said happily. She gasped when she saw his major injuries. "I'll treat your wounds! I know how to whip up special medicines too! You'll feel better in no time!"

Despite Meta Knight's protest, she got to work right away. She created the medicine out of rare herbs she fetched from her room.

Sword got back into the room. "I couldn't find- Oh never mind," he said when he saw Selena already tending to his wounds. He went and stood next to Blade.

Selena slathered the homemade medicine cream onto Meta Knight's arm injury to start with. Then she gently wrapped it in cloth bandages.

"I wish a woman that hot would treat me like that," Sword whispered to Blade.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Selena rubbed the medicine gently onto the smaller cuts on his other arm.

"Selena, you don't have to-" Meta Knight tried to say.

"Oh, I insist," she said stubbornly. She hummed as she put large band-aids on the cuts.

Meta Knight realized she enjoyed treating his injuries, and that she was trying to be as gentle as possible. Selena gently unwrapped the bandage Squeakette had put on the hole in his right hand. She then put a fresh cloth bandage on it.

"I'm so jealous," Blade whispered to Sword. "I would love it if Selena would treat my wounds."

"You don't have any wounds," Sword whispered back, rolling his eyes.

"I said if, didn't I?"

A faint sound came from under Blade's bed blankets.

"Do you hear that?" Selena asked, looking up. Everyone else looked around too, trying to find the source of the sound.

Blade cautiously yanked off the blankets. Squeakette was sleeping in his bed. She stirred, and groggily woke up.

Blade pointed at her, and looked at Meta Knight. "First my soup, and now THIS?!"

"Okay, now you're asking for it," Squeakette said, annoyed. She leaped towards him, and bit a finger that she hadn't bit yet. Blade yelped.

"Who is that?" Selena asked.

"Squeakette," Meta Knight said. "She's my friend. She helped me on my journey."

The little mouse girl let go of Blade's finger. Little bite marks were indented in his finger. A bead of blood formed in each indent.

"Stop biting me!" Blade complained.

"Sorry," Squeakette said sarcastically. "I would punch you, but I don't have any _hands_," she said with attitude.

Blade saw more blood trickle out of his finger, and then muttered some VERY colorful language.

"Don't swear like that when there are kids in the room," Selena sternly told Blade as she motioned to Tuff, Tiff, and Kirby.

"Ya," Sword agreed. "Seriously, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

Blade looked at Sword and growled, causing Sword to jump back a bit.

"Now I have to clean my blankets..." Blade said, tugging the sheets away from Squeakette. He glared at her. "...with _fire._" Then he stormed out of the room.

"Meow," Sword laughed. "Someone got his panties in a twist."

"I heard that!" Blade called from hall.

...

Finally, Selena had finished bandaging Meta Knight's wounds.

"Thank you," Meta Knight said.

"Any time," Selena blushed.

Everyone was confused by her blush. Everyone except Tiff, who knew she was in love with Meta Knight.

"C'mon, sir," Sword said. "You're probably starving."

They went into the kitchen with Kirby and Squeakette right behind them. Tuff went outside to play, and Tiff and Selena went somewhere else.

"Hey," Selena," Tiff said as the two girls walked down the hall. "I've decided I'm going to help you and Meta Knight be together."

"How?" Selena asked.

"Well," Tiff said. "I can help you find him... Oh, or tell you what he's been doing lately."

"That would help," Selena said. "Tiff?"

"Ya?"

"I think you've been my only real friend my entire life!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

A few days past, and Tiff walked through Cappy town with Kirby. They were on the way to Kawasaki's because Kirby was hungry for the seventh time that day.

"That's strange," she said. She was looking at a house next to Kawasaki's that was never there before. "I wonder if someone just moved in."

Kirby and Tiff went inside the restaruant. "Welcome!" Chef Kawasaki said. "Take a seat!"

Tiff looked at the menu while Kawasaki waited patiently at their table. "Who moved in nextdoor?"

"Oh," Kawasaki said. "This lady named Jez, and her son Aaron, who's about your age. Maybe you should say hello."

...

Tiff and Kirby finished eating, and then they walked outside. "Maybe we should say hello," Tiff said. "What do you think, Kirby?"

Kirby jumped up and down while poyoing.

"Okay then, let's go!"

Tiff knocked on the door. A woman the same race as Tiff opened the door. She was wearing an apron over a pink blouse and a green skirt. Her skin was a light periwinkle color. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail, and her bangs fell right over her blue eyes. She was taller than Tiff.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi!" Tiff said cheerfully. "I'm Tiff, the Cabinet Minister Ebrum's daughter, and I just wanted to say hello to the new neighbors in the town."

"How sweet," she said with a smile. "I'm Jez."

"Poyo!" Kirby said, leaping in front of Tiff.

"Oh, and this is Kirby," the girl told Jez as she giggled.

"Well, hello Kirby," Jez said with a smile.

"Je! Je!" Kirby cheered.

"Je?" the woman asked.

"Oh, Kirby's probably trying to say you're name," Tiff said. "He can't talk properly yet."

"Oh," said Jez. "Would you like to meet my son?"

"Yes!" Tiff said.

Jez turned around. "Aaron!" she called. "There's some neighbors who want to meet you!"

A boy came to Jez's side. He had the same color skin and eyes as Jez. His hair was raven black though, a different color from his mother's. He wore a green shirt that was so pale that it almost looked white. His pants were as black as his hair. He was the same height as Tiff.

"H-hi," he said. He blushed, but Tiff didn't notice.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Tiff!"

"I'm Aaron," Aaron said. _She's really pretty and kind, _he thought. "Where do you live?" he asked curiously.

"At the castle," Tiff said.

"The castle?!" he said, amazed.

"Ya, I'm the Cabinet Minister's daughter."

"Kirby!" Kirby said, introducing himself while jumping up and down.

"Well, see ya!" Tiff said. She turned around and started walking away with Kirby skipping behind her.

Aaron put an electronic device on the floor in his room. It looked like an Ipod. There was a screen on it that took up most of it and a button on the lower area. "Galaxy Demons" was imprinted on the top of it.

Aaron turned off the light in his room and pressed the button. A hologram was projected out of the screen.

It was a hologram of a woman. She was a human, and about 26 years old. You could only see the top half of her. Her hair was raven black, straight, and fell right over her shoulders. Her bangs were spiky, and fell right over her green eyes that were hidden under black sunglasses. Her hair had lavender streaks in it. The woman's shirt was a black business shirt with thin white vertical stripes in it. Her lipstick was the color of cherries. She appeared to be in a lab. Many people in lab coats were experimenting in the background.

"Hi, Jen-chan," Aaron said to the woman.

"What's up, Aaron?" Jen asked.

"Well... I like this girl," Aaron said shyly.

"Ooh, love! Tell me more!" Jen said, more interested now.

"But she's part of the royal family, so I don't know how to get her to like me."

"Hmm..." Jen said. She held up a bottle of pink liquid. "How about a love potion?"

Aaron shook his head. "I want her to like me because she likes who I am, not because she's under a spell. I just want to impress her."

"I know," Jen said. "Flower Demon. Make it rain rose petals for her."

"Ya!" Aaron said. He conected one end of a wire to the electronic device, and the other end to a miniture stand that looked alot like the device King Dedede uses to order monsters.

"Okay," Jen said. "I'll send him over! Remember, demons are only up for rent. It costs no money unless you kill him. You break it, you buy it."

"You tell me that every time," the boy said. "I think I know what I'm doing by now."

Electric waves passed through the wire to the stand that was an inch wide and an inch long. Soon, a small figure appeared on the stand. It was shaped like a Waddle Dee, and was only two inches tall. It's body was green, and a redish pink tattoo of a rose was under it's eye.

"I give to you, Flower Dee!" Jen exclaimed proudly. "Created right here in Galaxy Demons Labratory!"

"Thanks," Aaron said, stuffing the tiny demon into his pocket.

"By the way," Jen said. "He's a carnivore. He can't eat plants."

"I'll keep it in mind," Aaron said as he turned off the Galaxy Demon Ipod.

A female scientist walked up to Jen, who sat in an office chair behind the lab's screen. Jen looked bummed. "You still wonderin'?" the scientist said in a southern accent.

"Ya," Jen said.

"Your brother's probably fibbin'," she said. "He's a white lier."

"Ya, you're right," Jen said, sitting more straight. "I warned him that Kirby would destroy the monsters. I can't believe the path my brother picked."

"Your brother's an idiot," the southern accent-scientist said.

"You're right again," Jen said in deep thought. "Nightmare is an idiot."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Ten o'clock that night, Jen studied the screen in Galaxy Demons Labratory. The woman with the southern accent walked up to her. "Whatcha doin' doll?"

"Look at this," Jen said. "I have serveilance in Dedede's castle since he keeps on ordering all those cursed monsters. But look at this." She pointed to a girl on the screen. "She wasn't there a few weeks ago. And the picture's blurry, I can't see her face."

"Here," the woman said. "Scoot over." Jen did as she was told. The woman clicked a button on the control panel under the screen. The screen zoomed in on the girl's face in the picture. The woman pressed the Enhance Video button, and the screen became clear.

"Thanks, Anne," Jen said. "Gosh, she looks familiar," she said. Jen squinted, and then suddenly stumbled back.

"What's wrong?" Anne asked as she helped Jen off the floor.

"That woman..." Jen said. "That's Selena!"

"She's on our top wanted list!" Anne gasped.

"Dang," Jen said. "We've been searching for her for years! Now we know where she is!"

"Should we send _you know who_?" Anne asked.

Jen nodded, her shocked but angry eyes focused on the screen. "And send two of the CyberSpace Demons. This is a code S_A!

Anne rushed to the other side of the room where three more scientists were gathered. She explained the situation to them. One of them disappeared into the other room and came back with a girl. The areas on both sides of the scientist and girl glitched.

The girl was about the height of Selena, just a little shorter. Her black hair was tied into a feathery bun that looked like a black flame. Her eyes were baby blue with a periwinkle rim around the iris. She wore a sleeveless sleek gray shirt with a silver zipper on the front. Her pants were gray, but a darker shade than the shirt. She had black high heels. A disk was imbedded in her upper chest. The disk was a shade of gray lighter than her clothes. There were cracks on the disk that were bluish-green, which gave off a faint eerie glow.

"Oh, Celeste," Jen said. "Your destiny awaits!"

She grabbed the girl by the arm and took her onto a black circular panel with blue grid lines on the floor. Two towers slightly taller than Celeste were standing on each side of the panel. Each had an orange orb on the top with a red orb in the inner center of the orange orb. The red orb had a spike that stuck out of the other orb. The spikes faced the panel.

Jen went back to the screen that they were watching Selena on. Jen pressed a button on the control panel, exiting off the surveilance mode.

"Hmmm..." Jen mumbled. "It seems Aaron's Galaxy Demons Pod is the only one close to the castle." She turned to the girl demon. "Looks like that's where you're going, Celeste."

She pressed a big red button. The red orb lit up with electricity. A ray of electricity beamed out of each spike and onto Celeste.

"Remember Celeste, keep Selena _alive, _" Jen said. "Bring her back here for interrogation."

Celeste dissolved into pixels and beamed into the panel with the grid lines. Next was the two glitches in the air. They jumped onto the panel and were beamed off.

Aaron lay in bed asleep. The Galaxy Demons Pod was still hooked up to the stand. Then Celeste and the two glitches appeared above the stand. They jumped out the window. Celeste darted through the dark, quiet town. The two glitches floated beside her.

They slowed down to a walk. They took in as much information of their surroundings as possible. They reached the castle. "Now," Celeste said in a soft, quiet, angelic voice. "We wait until morning." She grabbed the disk from under her collarbones and plucked it off. She stared at it for a long moment until she held it out to one of the glitches in the air. The dent in her skin from the disk leveled out with the rest of her flesh. "Keep it safe," she told the glitch. "Give it to me when I ask for it."

The glitch in the air turned into a six foot tall demon. It had a disk similar to Celeste's. The difference was is was far larger, and it wore the disk on it's face like a mask. Their was a hole in the center of it's disk where it's single eye was showing. The iris was red. The demon's body was pitch black. It's hands had three long, pointed fingers and was webbed with a thin layer of redish-clear slick skin. It's feet looked like black lizard feet. Blackish-purple scaly bone plates shaped like triangles ran down it's back. A long black lizard tail was long, and had a single loop in it.

The other glitch turned into a creature identical to the other one. These were the true forms of the Cyber Space Demon. The first Cyber Space Demon stared at Celeste's disk before taking it. "Thank you, brother," Celeste said. "Keep it safe."

She kissed the Cyber Space Demon's disk below the eye. The two creature like demons turned back to glitches in the air. "Stay invisible," Celeste said. The two glitches disappeared, to where no one could see them or their glitches. Celeste waited a few moments before she believed they went into the castle, which they did. Now Celeste was truly alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Morning had came, and Meta Knight walked through the hall in front of the throne room alone. He stopped when he heard an unfamiliar, angelic voice. He peeked into the throne room.

A girl just a few inches shorter than Selena bowed in front of the king. Her raven black hair was tied into a spiky, feathery bun. Her clothes were all different shades of gray. Her sleevless shirt dipped down lower on her back, under her shoulder blades.

"I beg you, your highness," she said to king Dedede. "Please give me a room to stay in for a while. I have no where to go. I promise I will not bother you any more if you do give me a place to stay in your castle. You won't even know I am here."

"Welll..." King Dedede considered. "Since I am so gracious..." Meta Knight rolled his yellow eyes. "...I guess it's okay for you to live here, Celeste."

The girl known as Celeste stood up and curtsied to the king before exiting. She opened the door and walked right past Meta Knight.

"Who was that?" Squeakette asked, wriggling out from the bottom of Meta Knight's cape that was draped around him.

"I do not know," he said. He looked at her. "Get back inside my cape. Do you want the king to see you and call pest control?"

"No..." Squeakette mumbled, getting back under the cape.

Later that day, Celeste layed on the bed in her new temporary room. She stared up at the ceiling. "I know you're here. I can sense you," she said to the ceiling. One of the Cyber Space Demons appeared out of thin air. It clinged to the ceiling, and crawled down to the wall. It looked at her while it was upside down.

Celeste held out her hand. "Let me have it."

The demon held out her disk. She grabbed a ring case sitting on the dresser that she bought earlier that day. She opened it and threw the ring out the window. Apparently, you could only buy a ring case if you purchased a ring. She gently set the disk in the case and closed it. Then she set the disk in the ring case in one of the dresser's drawers.

Meta Knight walked through the halls to the garden alone. He got to his destination. No one was out there, just the way he liked it. Well, besides Squeakette, she was there, walking in the shade of his cape.

The knight saw the mysterious girl, Celeste, sitting on a tree branch with her legs dangling off it. She stared upwards, as if mesmerized by the mid-day sky.

The knight grabbed a tree branch and shook it, the sound of waving leaves catching the girl's attention. "Hello," she said softly and quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," Meta Knight replied. "I thought I should come outside for a while. I didn't expect to see anyone."

"Oh," she said, looking back at the sky. A moment later she asked, "What do you know about Selena?"

Odd question. "Uh," Meta Knight said. "Very little. But it seems as though I've known her before. I just can't figure it out."

Celeste breathed in and exhaled deeply. "I was afraid you might say that," she mumbled.

"Did you say something?" the knight asked.

"No."

In a split second, he had climbed up the tree with Squeakette. "I heard you say something."

"I was thinking aloud," she said. "My master always said I used to do that when I was young."

"You have a master?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yes. Her name is Jen," Celeste said.

"Why did you leave her? Did she hurt you?" he asked, wondering if Celeste used to be a slave of some sort.

"No," she said. "She would never hurt me. She's like my mother. It's just that she sent me on a task."

Meta Knight waited for an answer.

"To retreive something and bring it back to her at all costs," she said. Then she faced him and said, "But I can't tell you what that something is. Not yet, anyways." Then she looked back up at the sky.

"I understand," Meta Knight said. He jumped down off the tree with Squeakette following close behind. "I'm not going to get into your personal life," he said as he walked back into the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Celeste sat on the highest branch in the tree in the garden. She watched Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade train. Of course, she did this in secret.

_They must know something about Selena... I need to know..._

Speak of the devil, Selena walked outside with an umbrella to beat the heat. She happily walked up to Meta Knight and offered a spot under her umbrella to him. He refused, saying that he was still training.

Celeste heard the whole conversation because of her super sharp hearing. She decided to give them a little scare.

She jumped out of the tree and ninja-rolled inbetween the two. Selena let out a short, sharp yelp, but Meta Knight stood there calmly.

_Let's see if I can find Selena's weakness, _Celeste thought to herself. "Hello, Meta!" she said, sweetly, standing up in front of Selena. Selena's eye twitched.

"Um... Hello..?" he said back. "So nice of you to... drop by..?"

Celeste smiled, and to her amusement, Selena let out a low growl. _So her weakness is Meta._

"It seems as though you've been working hard," the demon continued. "Wouldn't you like to take a break soon?"

"Um, yes," Meta Knight agreed. "But, there is so much to be done..."

"But you can't finish if you don't rest," Celeste pointed out, still annoying Selena. "If you tried to go on, you could collapse, which would make you fall behind even more."

"I suppose that is true," Meta agreed. "Sword, Blade, it is time for a break."

Sword and Blade sighed with relief and sat under the tree.

"See you later," Celeste said sweetly, as she did a small wave, and walked off.

"Grrrrrr!" Selena growled, pacing aroung her room.

Tiff sat on her bed. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because of Celeste!" Selena complained. "She thinks she can just walk in and steal my thunder! Well, she has another thing coming!"

"Relax," Tiff almost laughed. "She was probably just trying to be nice..."

"No!" Selena argued. "She likes him! I know it! She BROKE UP my conversation with Meta Knight just so SHE can talk to him!"

"You're being dramatic!" Tiff said.

"No I'm NOT!"

Celeste stood outside the door, listening to the conversation between the two girls. She grinned to herself. "Looks like I'm getting into your head," the she-demon mumbled to herself. She walked off towards her room, and a heavy weight was added to her shoulders. "What the?" she said.

She looked at her back, and the Cyberspace demon appeared on her back out of thin air. "That's what it was," Celeste said, smiling at her odd-looking brother. She carried him back to her room piggy-back style like the older sister she was.

**Ok, I know Celeste and the Cyber Space demons are two different races, but they were both created by the same scientists in the same lab, so technically, they're siblings. **

**PS- Demons are different than NME's monsters, if you haven't picked that up already.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Tiff woke up as the sunbeams fluttered into her window and into her eyes. She went to the window to close the curtains, and saw something red falling from the sky.

At first, she thought it was blood. She opened the window and stuck her head out to get a closer look, and realized it wasn't blood, or even a liquid. It was raining rose petals.

"What the..." she whispered.

"Tiff!" she heard her name being called from below. Tiff looked down to see Aaron waving from below. "Do you like it?" he called. "I made it rain flowers for you!"

"How did you do this?!" Tiff called, blushing.

"Ohhh, just a little trick I know," he said. "Do you like it?"

_Unless someone's throwing petals from the roof, this could only be the work of a monster! _Tiff thought to herself. She looked at Aaron. _He doesn't look like a monster... But then again, this could be a disguise, or he HAS a monster..._

"I gotta go!" Tiff said. Before Aaron could object, Tiff disappeared.

...

Tiff went into the town to see thousands of rose petals on the streets and roof tops. _This was definitaly done by a monster... But... What kind of monster makes it rain roses?_

...

Aaron sat sadly in his room. He got out his Galaxy Demons Ipod and popped up the hologram of Jen. "It didn't work..." he said sadly.

"It didn't?" Jen asked. "That's a shame. Is the Flower Dee broken?"

"No..."

"Then send it back. You're obviously not gonna use it anymore."

Aaron did what he was told.

"Thank you for the order," Jen said before turning off the hologram.

...

"What do we do now?" Blade asked, tired from the routine. She let out a sigh.*

"Do another round?" Sword asked.

"NO," she said. "I'm too tired." She looked around the room. "Where's Meta Knight and that brat Squeakette?" she asked, unable to find the two.

"I don't know," Sword replied.

...

Meta Knight sat in the tree branches with Squeakette. "Tell me again, why you wanted to come up here?" the knight asked.

"Because it's nice and cool in the tree. It's been really hot lately," she said. "Summers are hotter here than they were in Gordo Gorge."

Suddenly, they heard rustling in the leaves. Soon, Celeste's head popped up out of the leaves. "Hello," she said.

"Ummm... Hello..?" Meta Knight said.

Celeste pulled herself up onto the branch and sat with them. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"No," Squeakette said.

"I know," Celeste said, facing the young girl. "It's been horrible weather. I'm so used to much cooler weather."

"Where do you come from?" Meta Knight asked, knowing if her summers were cool, she couldn't have been talking about Dreamland.

Celeste closed her eyes, breathed in, and exhaled. Then she opened her eyes and turned to Meta Knight. "Now, that's my little secret, isn't it?"

...

Selena walked around the garden. She heard Meta's voice come from the branches. And then she heard Celeste.

_Oh, Nova, he can't be with her, _Selena thought. She climbed up the tree and into the leaves to find Meta Knight and Celeste having a conversation.

Selena saw Celeste and glared.

"Oh, hello," Celeste said kindly. "How nice of you to stop by!"

Selena growled.

"Are you okay?" Meta Knight asked.

"No, I'm not okay!" Selena said. She turned to Celeste. "I challenge you to a duel today at 6 o' clock!"

Celeste smiled a wicked smile. It made her not look like herself. "Okay," she said in a more threatening voice. "It's on."

"Good," Selena said, climbing out of the tree.

"What were you thinking?!" Meta Knight demanded.

Celeste turned to him. "I'm taking this opportunity to do something I should've done a looooong time ago."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later."

And with that, she climbed out of the tree to prepare for the battle later.

***okay, I know in my previous chapters, Blade was a boy. But I wanted to change him to a girl a long time ago, but I couldn't. I tried to, but it wouldn't save. So, I'm making he a she NOW.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

The time had come. The time for Selena and Celeste to duel. Selena wasn't so sure about the big crowd that had come to watch. _I wonder if one of the people would get hurt on accident, _Selena thought.

Celeste, on the other hand, was hoping for a big crowd. The only thing was... why?

Meta Knight looked at the two. "What the heck are they fighting about?" he mumbled.

Squeakette came out from the shadows under his cape. "I don't know, but what is that thing on Celeste's chest?"

Meta Knight looked. Just below her collar bones was a small gray disk. The cracks in it glowed a teal color. "Hmmm..." he mumbled.

King Dedede came in and took a seat. "What are you doing here?" Meta Knight asked.

The king chuckled. "I'm here to cheer for Selena!" he replied. Then he and Escargoon shared an evil laugh. "Let the match begin!" the king called. Selena and Celeste nodded.

"Come at me," Celeste said, spreading out her arms.

_What is she trying to do? _Selena wondered. _Catch me off guard? _"How about you go first," Selena offered.

"Okay," Celeste said. A wicked smile crossed her face. She was about to move, when the king started to laugh.

"I'm gonna help Selena!" he said. In an instant, a monster came out. It was a red creature that resembled a dragon in a way. A fire Sphere Doomer.

Celeste smiled. "Your _help _is going to be the doom of Selena," she said, leaving everyone puzzled. She plucked the disk off her chest. She threw it at the Sphere Doomer, and the disk stuck to it's forehead.

Celeste charged at the monster. She kicked it in the jaw and then smashed it to the ground. The Doomer crumbled to the groung and faded away. Then the cracks in the disk started glowing red. Celeste picked it up and put it back right under her collar bones. She was then engulfed in red lights.

The light was so bright, everyone had to look away. When they looked back, Celeste looked... different.

Instead of her usual gray attire, she now had a long short red dress on. It was lined with orange lace. It had sleeves that were also made of the orange lace. She had yellow leggings on also. Her hair was no longer black, but now cherry red. She wore a golden crown with a green hexagon shaped gem in it. Flames came up from the crown. It almost looked like Fire Kirby's crown. The disk was still where it once was, but the cracks glew red now instead of teal.

She giggled. "Oh, did I tell you?" she asked. "I can use copy abilities."

**YES! I have been planning this from the start! When I first thought of making this book, I always thought of a girl that could use copy abilities! I FINALLY DID IT! And the power to use the copy abilities were always meant for Celeste! but now it's time for me to CELEBRATE!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Celeste laughed. "Oh, Selena, I've waited my _whole life _to destroy you!"

"W-What?" Selena asked. "I barely know you!"

"But it is my duty to bring you to justice," the demon girl replied. She threw a fireball at Selena. "You will pay for your crimes."

"Crimes?" Meta Knight asked. "Your a criminal?"

Selena looked down at the ground.

"In a way," Celeste answered. "But, of course _you _wouldn't remember, Meta Knight. Your memory has been wiped and you don't even know it."

"What?" The knight demanded. He turned to Selena, his eyes went red. "Why did you do it?!"

"I-I..." She fell to her knees and began to sob. "I don't know..."

"LIAR!" Celeste shouted, kicking Selena in the jaw, knocking her down. She calmed down. "You did I fine job of what you did. I can't believe you successfully erased _the whole Star Warrior Army's memory."_

"What?" Meta Knight and Tiff said in unison.

Selena's words replayed in Tiff's mind; _I erased a whole group's memory._

"How could you?!" Tiff said, clenching her fists.

"Let me answer that question, Tiff," Celeste said. "In fact, let me tell you EVERYTHING Selena did."

Selena knew her secret was out. This copy ability using girl was smart. And Selena knew Ms. Nice Celeste was GONE.

"Selena used to be a Star Warrior," Celeste answered. She blasted fire out of her palms in Selena's direction. "But soon, she realized Nightmare just _might _be stronger than the Star Warriors. So she became a traitor."

Selena looked up. Everyone was focused on Celeste right now. She looked at Meta Knight. His eyes were filled with hatred. Hatred meant for her. She lowered her head back to the ground and silently sobbed. She loved Meta Knight, she really did. And now some woman was going to tell everyone-including Meta Knight- what she had done. In fact, she basically already did.

"And now," Celeste sighed. "I shall take her back to my master for more interrogation." She used her fire powers to engulf Selena, who screamed in pain.

"Before you go," Meta Knight said. "Tell me... Where are you going?"

"That is something for me to know and you to be uninformed about," she said. She grabbed Selena by the wrist and led her away like a parent would a naughty child.

Meta Knight sensed something strange. In fact, he saw it too. The air besides Celeste was glitching as she walked away. The knight decided to follow.

He followed her all the way to Aaron's room where the Galaxy Demons Ipod was. Then to his surprise, she transported through it.

Meta Knigt went into the room and read the label. "So..." he said. "There's ANOTHER monster company." Then he decided to follow Celeste into it.

VvVvVvVvV

Meta Knight was beamed into a labratory. No one was looking, so he hid behind one of the machines and watched.

He saw Celeste enter. She was no longer in her Fire outfit, but back in her regular clothing, and her hair was back to the color black.

Meta Knight saw Selena right behind her. She was handcuffed, and the glitches were right beside her. Soon the glitches turned into giant monsters that were identical.

"I have her, master," Celeste said.

A woman entered from the other room. "Excellent!" She said. "Well done, Celeste!" She patted the girl on the head.

"Thank you, Jen," Celeste said.

_So THAT is Jen, _Meta Knight thought.

"Take this prisoner to the dungeon," Jen ordered. "I don't want to see her face. She killed numerous Star Warriors. I hate her."

Celeste nodded and took Selena away.

Jen's previous words replied in Meta's mind. _Wait, _he thought. _Is this monster creator on... the Star Warrior's side?_


	17. Chapter 17

chapter seventeen

Celeste threw Selena into her prison cell deep within the basement.

"How did you know?" Selna asked. "About all of that."

"I know _everything," _Celeste said. "I'm just surprised we couldn't find you this whole time. Where have you been?"

"That is something I will never tell you."

"It doesn't matter," Celeste said. "I hope you know once we get the information out of you, you will not be free to go."

"I'm not going to tell you anything."

"We'll see about that," Celeste said, smiling wickedly. "Why don't you trust me?"

There was no response.

Celeste grabbed Selena's face through the bars. "You always trusted NME's monsters. _So why can't you trust a demon?"_

_ "D-demon?"_

Celeste let go and started to walk away. "A demon that was created by Nightmare's own sister." And with that, she disappeared behind the door.

VvVvVvV

Meta Knight watched as Jen went to her lab and started to mae a demon.

She mixed different chemicals together. Then she added DNA samples to the mixture. Only Nova knows WHOSE DNA. She poured it into a clear tank filled with water (If it WAS even water) . Some type of creature floated inside.

The creature looked like a human girl. She wore a black jumpsuit and had short black hair. Her eyes were slanted and a neon blue color. She had no pupils or white in her eyes. It was just blue. Several wires were connected to her.

Suddenly, the creature moved. She started to break the wires off of herself.

Jen smiled. "Welcome to the world, Ayame."

Ayame jumped out of the tank. She was completely dry, as if she wasn't in a tank of liquid just seconds before.

"Go to the next chamber," said Jen, leading Ayame to a different room. "I have a special job for you."

Ayame bowed. "Yes, master." She then let as instructed.

Jen smoothed back her hair. "I better go interrogate Selena now." She walked down the stairs into teh dungeon.

Meta Knight folowed her.

VvVvVvV

"Hello, Selena," Jen greeted the prisoner.

Selena looked up gloomily.

"It is time for your interrogation."

Selena sighed. "I understand."


	18. Chapter 18

chapter eighteen

Celeste tied Selena to a chair. She made sure that the ropes were tight.

Jen walked into the interogattion chamber. She flashed a bright light in Selena's eyes. "Now, Selena," Jen said. "Tell me. Where have you been?"

"I won't tell... you... anything..."

Jen got rid of the blinding light. "Does that feel better?" she asked. "Can you tell me now?"

"No," Selena said, turning her head away from Jen.

Celeste grabbed her face and made her look back at Jen.

"If you won't tell me," Jen said. She pulled out a knife from her pocket and held it to Selena's neck. "Then maybe you just don't want to talk at all?"

"I won't betray Nightmare," Selena said.

"But you betrayed the Star Warriors," Jen said.

Selena looked down gloomily.

Meta Knight watched from the shadows. He didn't dare make a sound.

Ayame sat motionless in the corner, waiting for her _turn. _She suddenly stood up and threw a dagger in Meta Knight's direction.

The dagger stabbed into his foot, but he still didn't say anything.

His position was revealed when some of his blood flowed into the light.

Celeste and Jen looked in interest. Jen reached into the shadow, grabbed Meta Knight's arm, and yanked him out.

_Is he here to rescue me? _Selena thought.

"What are you doing here?" Celeste demanded.

"I want answers," Meta Knight said. "I want to know everything that everyone refused to tell me."

"Very well," Jen said. "I know who you are," she said.

"Celeste told you, didn't she?" Meta asked.

"No," Jen replied. "You are the last Star Warrior. Of course I know you."

"Now tell me," Meta Knight said. "You make demons, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then who's side are you on?"

"Oh, you will know soon," Jen said. She turned around. "Now back to Selena's interrogation."

Celeste gripped Selena's throat lightly.

"Where have you been?" Jen asked Selena once more.

"I'm not going to tell you."

Celeste's grip tightened.

"Will you tell me now?" Jen asked.

There was a hesitation before Selena said, "I've been hiding at one of NME's bases that he places around the galaxy. They are very small and just look like plain houses."

Celeste released her grip.

"Now then," Jen said, "How many deaths of Star Warriors are you responsible for?"

"A few...?"

"Liar," Jen whispered.

Celeste held the knife to Selena's throat. She made a fast clean cut across Selena's neck, letting the blood drip down.

Selena winced. "Hundreds..."

Meta Knight looked at her, his eyes turning red.

"Including the strong warrior Jecra, and the graceful warrior Garlude," Jen said, "Correct?"

When Selena didn't answer, Celeste rested the knife in the slit on Selena's throat.

"Yes..." Selena choked.

"But how?!" Meta Knight said, filled with hate. "I thought monsters killed Jecra and Garlude!"

"They did," Jen replied. "But it was at Selena's orders. She IS NME's General."

"Now, what is a good way to sneak in NME's main base?" Jen asked.

"I don't know," Selena said.

Before Celeste could slice int Selena's neck again, Ayame stopped her. "She speaks the truth," Ayame said.

"Hmm..." Jen mumbled. "Very well. That is all we need to know."

"What do I do with her?" Celeste asked her master.

Jen stared at Selena for a long time before saying, "Take her back to the dungeon."

Celeste bowed. "Yes, master." She untied Selena and began to escort her to the dungeon.

"And, Celeste?" Jen said.

"Yes?"

"Remember to wake up extra early tomorrow. Selena's execution day is _tomorrow_."

**One more chappie to go, people! Your gonna be in for a surprise!**

**CAN YOU GUESS WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?**


	19. Chapter 19

**People, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long! *bangs head on keyboard* But I'm back now. This is the last chapter. OMG. Mah first book is ENDIIIIIING!**

Chapter nineteen

Celeste chained up Selena up in the execution room. "You deserve to die," Celeste said. "You deserve to die a slow and painful death."

Selena looked down at the floor as she heard Celeste's footsteps exit the room.

Someone else walked in.

"Why did you do it?" Meta Knight asked.

"I didn't have a choice," Selena said. "If I stayed with the Star Warriors I would have gotten killed years ago. I knew they were too weak."

"Then you shouldn't have entered the war at all."

"I know."

Their conversation was ended when Jen and Ayame entered the room.

Ayame's skin was glowing unusually.

"Well," Jen said. "This is it." She snapped her fingers and Ayame pulled out a whip. "Let's try to make this as slow and painful as possible."

Ayame whipped at Selena, slashing open her back. The psychic demon girl walked circles around Selena, making sure to whip at her feet, legs, arms, and even her face.

Selena's blood puddled at her feet.

Ayame's eyes began to turn red. The sight of the blood made her smile. "Your blood is very pretty," Ayame said. Her voice was light and soft, like a little girl's voice. She smiled a very bright smile. "I want to see more."

Then she pulled out a sword that rested in the sheathe that was tied to her belt.

The sword was long and narrow, and was a shiny silver color. The handle was black, and a color-changing gem rested in the pommel.

"Roses are red, violets are blue," Ayame sang. "This is gonna be the end of you~!" She slashed at Selena, tearing open her stomach.

Selena's face went white at the sight of her blood on the floor.

"Oh, you look pale," Ayame cooed. "You don't want to see? Should I just blind you then?"

"No, please-"

It was too late. Ayame stabbed Selena in the eyes. Next, Selena felt a sharp pain go through her chest.

She knew what had been done.

_And I never got to tell Meta Knight how I felt..._

Selena fell to the ground right after Celeste removed the chains.

Meta Knight heard the crash from outside the door. He looked inside.

That was it.

She was _dead._

"..."

VvVvVvV

A boy stood on top of the Galaxy Demons tower. He knew Selena, his comrade, was dead.

A slight wind blew outside. It was night time, so the wind felt extra good.

He smoothed back his spikey black hair. He didn't care if he was in enemy territory this late. He almost blended in perfectly with the night. He had a dark grey shirt on with a black leather jacket over it. He had on black jeans and black and dark grey sneakers. He wore a silver chain necklace with a cross on it. His skin was pale, and he had gray eyes.

"So," he said. "Selena is finally dead." He smirked. "It's about time."

He jumped down off the building, and began to walk away. "I wonder if she knows..." he said.

"That she was just a _pawn _in this game of chess."

He smiled wickedly. "I hope she died knowing she wasn't the real general."

He looked up at the moon. "Be prepared world. I, Alex, will one day be the down fall of all of you."

**MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHA. I killed off Selena! *coughocoughabouttimecough*  
So None... I have used your OC. **

** Everyone, please read the author's note if you enjoyed this book.**


	20. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**So I've been thinking about making a sequel to this. :3  
It shall have NoneKnowme's OC, Alex.  
**

**So what shall it be about?  
Should I kill everyone?  
Should Alex have some sort of tragic past story?  
Hmmm?**

**Review ur ideas, or PM me. whichevah works.**

**So Sayonara! I SHALL RETUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN!**


End file.
